Conceptos errados
by CarefulMonsterSwan
Summary: Nunca pensé que la visión de la vida podía cambiar de manera tan drástica. Quien iba a decir que, incluso después de todo lo vivido, iba a aprender a confiar en las personas, correctas o erradas, confié. Pueden creerme, los conceptos que tenemos sobre la vida, pueden cambiar, incluso, por momentos que duraron simples segundos. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.
1. Chapter 1

_Sólo.. Marie._

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó curioso.

Créeme _papi_, realmente no quieres saberlo. Me castigarías por años si te dijera todo lo que pienso.

- Nada de más. Simplemente estoy acostumbrándome a la idea de irme.- respondí.

No mentí, estaba pensando en eso, sólo que no específicamente de esa forma. En como podría escaparme de mi -tan indeseado- futuro hogar, por ejemplo.

Creo que no necesito acostumbrarme, porque tengo la vaga idea de que no duraré mucho allí.

- No llores,- insistí mientras nos despedíamos en el aeropuerto. - En serio, volveré.

- ¿Cumplirás?- repetía con la mano en el dije de la amistad que compartíamos. Ella era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo noción del mundo. Brillaba la '_B_' colgada a su cuello. -Bella, ¿vendrás?.

- Violette..- ella continuaba sollozando. -Viole..- como solía llamarla.

- ¡Es que te voy a extrañar demasiado!- chilló abrazándome.

- Yo también..- susurré en su oído.

- Iré a verte,- insistió.

- Vale, te estaré esperando..- respondí.

Caminé hacía el embarque recordando ese abrazo, iba a necesitarlo mucho en las siguientes semanas, o meses..

-'_If there's a future, we wont it!, now ow ow ow ow ow ow_'..- cantaba tranquila durante el viaje. El muchacho sentado a mi lado parecía no molestarse con mi canto.

- Oye, niña..- me llamó.

- ¿Sucede algo?- dije, quitándome un auricular para escucharle.

- ¿Eres cantante?- le miré confusa.

- Claro que no,- respondí con obviedad.

- Tienes una voz hermosa, deberías sacarle provecho.- aclaró. Le miré sin compredender.

Giré mi cabeza ante tal incómoda situación y continué mi canto. Para mi suerte el viaje era rápido y cuando quise notarlo, estaba desembarcando en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

El móvil vibró en mi bolso mientras me sentaba en la sala de espera.

_¿Has llegado?, ¿estás bien?. -V._

Comencé a teclear mientras sentía a alguien acercarse a mis espaldas, a una distancia un poco incómoda. Le ignoré, después de todo estaba en un lugar público, y envié mi mensaje.

_He llegado, tranquila.. no me gusta que te preocupes, te estresas.. -B._

- ¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Me giré lentamente y le ví. Era ella. La mujer que había dado la vida, la mujer que me había abandonado tantos años, ahora se encontraba a mis espaldas, a una distancia incómoda, esperando por una respuesta.

- Sí, mamá, soy yo.- respondí con suspiro exasperado.

- Ven hija, levántate y abrázame.- dijo con emoción.

Una emoción que no compartía. Me levanté y cumplí sus deseos, si empiezo bien, tal vez esto sea más llevadero, tal vez me sea más fácil cobrarme todos estos años.

- Isabella, te ex..- comenzó pero el corté. Detesto que me llamen de esa manera, yo soy Bella. Bella, y solamente Bella.

- Sólo Bella.- interrumpí con una suave irritación en mi voz.

- Nunca me sentí cómoda llamándote de esa manera..- comenzó otra vez. Debería aceptar que es mi nombre y llamarme como yo lo deseo.- ¿Marie?.- insistió.

Suspiré y asentí, por lo menos yo adoraba a mi abuela Marie.

- Vamos para casa.. todos están esperándote.- dijo sonriente.

Oh, mierda.

- Tu hermana está muy emocionada, quiere conocerte.- comentó en el camino. Mi hermana.. eso sonaba tan extraño.. después de todo yo fui criada creyendo que era hija única. Hasta ahora creo que es la única persona que quiero conocer hoy.

- También quiero conocerla..- respondí por lo bajo.

El resto de viaje fue igual. Ella comentaba, yo respondía secamente o con monosílabos.. algunas veces hasta la ignoraba.

- Dejaré que Mary te muestre la casa, ¿vale?.- preguntó luego de estacionar el carro frente al garage. Asentí.

- Vale.- respondí indiferente.

Espere a que ella abandone el automóvil y recosté mi cabeza en el asiento. Suspiré y abrí violentamente la puerta, para luego abandonar el carro de manera tranquila. Asoté la puerta al bajar y suspiré.

- ¡Marie!- chilló alguien corriendo hacia mí.- ¡Bienvenida a casa!- dijo abrazándome.- Yo soy Mary, tu hermana..- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Un gusto en conocerte, hermanita..- le regalé una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Ella no merecía sufrir lo que mi madre me hizo.- ¿Quieres mostrarme la casa?..- le invité.  
- ¡Claro, vamos!- tomó mi mano y corrió hacia adentro.

Recorríamos la casa mientras ella no dejaba de mostrarme cada uno de los cuartos y contarme historias.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu equipaje?- preguntó dulcemente al llegar en mi habitación.

- Vale, me sería super-útil tu ayuda.. también así podremos conocernos mejor.- ella me sonrió dulcemente y comenzamos a abrir las cajas que había enviado hace unos días.

- Bella, ¿te parece si jugamos a las '20 preguntas'?- ofreció.

- ¿'20 preguntas'?, ¿cómo es eso?..- cuestioné.

- Mira, tú me haces una pregunta, y yo te hago una a tí, hasta llegar a 20 y así vamos conciéndonos mejor.

- Supongo que sí, sería una forma fácil de conocernos.

- Vale, ¿quién comienza?

- Tú, conoces mejor el juego.

- Recuerda que tienes que responde exactamente lo que te pregunté, sin mentir.

- ¿Puedo rechazar preguntas?.

- Claro, eso se debate.

- Vale, comienza.

Dudó unos momentos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?.

- 15, ¿y tu?

- 12.- sonrió.

- ¡Buah!, pareces mayor..- a pesar de su constante emoción y energía, puede percibirse que es una niña madura.

- Gracias.- sonrió.- ¿Cumpleaños?- preguntó curiosa.

- 13 de septiembre, ¿y el tuyo?.

- 20 de diciembre.

Continuamos con las preguntas, incluso superando las 20.

- ¿Qué significa esa '_V_' en tu cuello?.. ¿tienes novio?.

- No, es por mi mejor amiga, Violette.

- Lindo nombre, ¿es francés?.

- Sí, su madre es francesa.

- ¿Hace cuanto se conocen?.

- 12 años..

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco.. extraña?.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué se siente tener una amiga?..

En ese momento me congelé. ¿Mary no tenía amigas?, una niña tan dulce, tan activa, tan madura.. tan agradable.

- ¿No tienes amigas?.

- No.. mh, como explicarlo..

- Hazlo como puedas, creo poder seguirte.

- Sí, tengo amigos, pero no amigas mujeres. Sólo a Jasper y Edward.

- ¿Por qué?.

- No me llevo bien con las niñas de mi edad ahora. Antes.. recuerdo que cuando eramos pequeñas todas teníamos sueños, luchabamos por ellos, compartíamos secretos que no pasaban a ser notícia escolar. Ahora sólo son niños, fiestas, maquillaje de moda, poco estilo, poco carácter.

.. No es para malinterpretarme, me encanta la moda, y algún día me gustaría ser dueña de una firma reconocida. Pero no por eso tengo que correr atrás del último grito, yo creo que tengo que tener estilo propio, y adaptar la moda a mí.

Como lo dije, esta niña es muy madura para su edad.

- ¿Continuamos con el juego?.

- Vale..- me caminé hasta quedar a su lado y besé su frente.- Tranquila Mary, no quiero que te preocupes.. te estresa.- suspiré.- Me recuerdas mucho a mi Viole.- ella sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

Continuamos el juego, hicimos un par de preguntas simples. Música, películas.

- ¡Niñas, a cenar!- gritó mamá.

- Vamos, toda la familia espera por conocerte.- dijo emocionada. Suspiré, realmente no sé si quiero cenar esta noche.

Si no fuese porque veo a Mary tan emocionada, no iría.

- Invité a Edwrd y Jasper, pero no me confirmaron nada, ya que mamá estaba a nuestro lado.

- Mamá,- todavía no me acostumbro a llamarle de esa manera.- Nos hubiese avisado.

- No lo creo, ella no acepta que ellos sean amigos míos, probablemente estén con Jacob.

- ¿Jacob?- ¿quién era ese tal Jacob?.

- Nuestro hermanastro, ¿mamá no te habló de él?.

Dudé un momento. Tal vez lo haya nombrado en algún momento, y yo la ignoré.. no lo creo.

- No, nunca me habló de un tal Jacob.- contesté un poco molesta.

- ¿Vamos a cenar?.- preguntó nuevamente.

- Vamos..- suspiré.

Caminamos escaleras abajo y cruzamos la sala hacia el comedor.

Allí encontré una gran mesa con un banquete sobre esta. Allí había muchas personas que

no conozco, bien vestidas, arregladas para recibirme.

Y yo aquí con una gran sorpresa de la moda, unos jeans gastados y una simple blusa blanca, dando buenas impresiones.

- Marie..- dijo Mary tirando de mi blusa.- siéntate junto a mí..- pidió.

- Vale..- respondí tranquilamente. Nos sentamos junto a mi madre, y fui yo que -para mi suerte- quedé en medio.

- Marie,- llamó mi madre.- ellos son mi marido Billy, su hijo Jacob, Jasper y Edward, amigos de Jacob. Seth, sobrino de Billy y Sue, su madre.- prensentó a todos.- Ella es Marie, mi hija.

Odiaba las presentaciones estúpidas, es obvio que era yo. Mary me había dicho que desde que se supo que vendría fui el tema de conversación en casi todo momento.

- Vale, mamá. Buenas noches a todos.

- Te estábamos esperando, Marie.- dijo Sue sonriente.

- Con lo que tu madre contaba de tí para todos ya eres parte de nuestra família.- comentó Billy amablemente.

- Sé que seremos muy buenas amigas..- murmuró Mary en mi oído.

- Ya podemos comenzar.- exclamó Jacob.

- Aprende a controlar tu apetito.- comentó Jasper.

En ese momento noté que Edward me estaba mirando fijamente, le miré con la interrogante en mis ojos.  
Moduló un suave 'Bienvenida' y una sutíl sonrisa. Sonreí de vuelta y luego me giré a hablar con Mary.

- Bella, vamos..- invitó Mary mientras ordenábamos la cocina.

- ¿A dónde?.- pregunté.

- Vamos a ver el juego en la sala.

- ¿De qué?.

- Baloncesto.

- Preferiría ir a mi habitación y acabar de arreglar mis cosas.

- Vale, ¿puedo ir contigo?.

- Claro..

Estuvimos ordenando en silencio, sólo música de fondo.

- Mary,- llamó mamá desde la puerta.- Es hora de dormir.

- Mamá..- renegó.

- Mamá, ¿puede dormir conmigo esta noche?.- ví como el rostro de Mary se iluminaba. Mamà lo pensó un momento y finalmente..

- Vale, que descancen mis niñas..- dijo y salió.

- Cierra la puerta.- pedí. Lo hizo y corrió hacia mí.

- ¡Gracias, Marie!- chilló y me abrazó.

Seguimos ordenando y luego comenzamos a notar que ya no había ruidos en casa.

- ¿Quieres postre?- preguntó. Dudé un momento.

- Claro, vamos.- murmuré.

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente y vimos el reflejo de la televisión en la sala. Escuchamos un grito en bajo volumen seguido de un grito apagado. Nos miramos con confusión y fuimos a ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una imagen de película. Jasper y Jacob estaban abrazados susurrando vaya a saber qué, parecía que temblaban y estaban muy asustados. En la televisión brillaba una película de terror en su peor momento.

La situación era un poco divertida.

- ¿Y Edward?.- preguntó Mary.

- Aquí.- dijo sombriamente este a nuestras espaldas. Mary gritó y corrió al lado de Jasper mientras yo me parelizé en mi lugar y comencé a temblar.

No recuerdo mucho de todo eso pero en algún momento acabé sentada en las piernas de Edward y él no dejaba de disculparse.

- Marie, discúlpame, en serio no quise asustarte.

- ¡Edward ya cállate!- gritó Mary.- Tú mismo me haz dicho que cuando alguien está en shock no presta atención a lo que le dicen, se paraliza completamente.

- Basta..- renegué y me abracé al pecho de Edward.

Éste comenzò a jugar con mi cabello y me abrazó más a tu cuerpo. Para mi sorpresa, no me sentìa incómoda con tal cercanía, incluso conseguí relajarme luego de la tensión de _shock_. No puedo creerlo, asustarme tanto por algo tan simple. Suspiré.

- Marie, ¿comeremos postre?.- pregunta Mary. Lo había olvidado. Asentí e intenté levantarme, pero algo me lo impedía.

- Estoy un poco mareada..- susurré. Edward me atrajo más hacia él.

- Vale, iré con Jasper y traeré para todos.- dijo.

- Buscaré otra película.- avisó Jacob.

- Comedia, por favor.- rogué.

- Vale,- rió este.

Esa noche vimos 'Las aventuras de Dick & Jane' algo simple, que todos conocíamos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_

Dormimos en la sala pero decidimos despertar temprano porque no sabíamos como reaccionaría mamá.

- ¡Marie, mira estos zapatos!.- gritó Mary en medio de la tienda. Habíamos decidido venir al centro comercial a 'actualizar mi guardarropas'.

Había traído muy poco y según Mary no necesitaba preocuparme, los gastos en ropa eran parte de su vida cotidiana.

Luego de varias horas y muchas bolsas fuimos a almorzar. Estábamos en la fila para comprar un poco de sushi.

- ¡Edward!.- chilló Mary.

- ¿Edward?..- repetí confundida.

- Buenos días..- dijo este a mis espaldas. Salté y me giré asustada.- ¡Lo siento!.- exclamó.

- Déjalo, estoy bien..- murmuré. En ese momento percibí que Edward no estaba solo, una hermosa mujer estaba tras él.

- Buenos días, Rose.- dijo Mary.

- Hola, Rose..- dije acercándome a ella.- Yo soy Be.. Marie, hermana de Mary.- casi cometo un grave error. Rose, como le había llamado Mary, me miró y bufó.

- Rosalie, para tí.- respondió.

- Vale, Rosalie.- sonreí falsamente marcando su nombre. Sonrió falsamente y me giré para avanzar en la fila.

- Rosalie, agradecería que seas un poco más amable..- murmuró Edward irritado.

- Agradéceme ser como soy, hermanito.- contestó esta.

Acabamos de almorzar y yo ya no soportaba a Rosalie.

- ¿Vamos, Mary?.- insistí.

- Vale, llamaremos a Jacob.- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- ¿Quieren venir conmigo?, Carlisle vendrá a buscarme ahora..- ofreció Edward.- Si así lo desean..- agregó.

Negué el simple hecho de seguir más tiempo junto a Rosalie.

- No, en serio, no es necesario, también tienes las compras de Rosalie.- contesté un poco atropellado.

- Yo me iré en mi carro a la casa de Tanya..- dijo Rosalie.

- No, gracias, Edward.- contestó Mary.- Todavía hay un par de tiendas en liquidación que quiero ir a ver, pero agredezco tu invitación..- respondió sonriente, le besó la mejilla. Y su mirada cambió por una triste.- ¡Tienes que llevarme a ver a Esme, la extraño demasiado!.- reclamó.

- Vale, pequeña..- Mary frunció el ceño ante tal apodo.- Veremos que día te llevo para casa..- sonrió.

- ¡Gracias, Edward!.- chilló.

Rosalie se fue directamente luego del almuerzo. Edward caminó con nosotras a la espera de Carlisle.

Habíamos parado frente a una tienda de música, cuando ví en un rincón de la vitrina el vinilo favorito de Viole, _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band._

- ¿Te gusta _The Beatles_?.- preguntó Edward.

- Un poco..- susurré.

- Marie, ¿qué sucede?.- dijo con preocupación.

Sentí como mis ojos se aguaban al recordar mi promesa.

___· Flashback ·_

_- ¡Bella!,- gritó Viole en medio de la multitud, llamando la atención de varias personas._

_Estaba muy emocionada mirando atentamente la vitrine de una tiendo de discos, principalmente antigüos.- ¡Mira esto!._

_- ¿Mirar qué, Viole?..- pregunté tranquilamente al llegar a su lado._

_- ¡Mira que guay!.- chilló.- Es mi vinilo favorito, __Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band__ de The Beatles..- decía con ilusión en los ojos._

_- ¿Realmente te gusta?- pregunté divertida. _

_- Algún día lo tendré, Bella.. y lo escucharé durante horas..- decía graciosa._

_- Claro que sí.- la abracé por los hombros y besé su frente. Claro que sí, repetí en mi mente, mi pequeña lo tendría._

_· Fin Flashback ·_

Ese día me prometí que se lo regalaría, cueste lo que cueste. Sabía que ella no podría comprárselo debido a la situación económica de su familia, y si algún día tuviese el dinero, tendría otras prioridades.  
- Marie, Marie, - me llamaba Edward.- Marie, ¿por qué lloras?..

- Recuerdos, Edward.. tan sólo promesas y recuerdos.- suspiré.

- ¿Me lo dirás?- cuestionó.

- No estoy segura de eso..- respondí maliciosa mientras entrábamos en la tienda.

- Por favor, te lo ruego, no me dejes con la intriga..- dijo cuan niño curioso.

- ¡Pareces un niño de cinco!- renegué.

Rió.

- ¿Qué edad tienes, Marie?.

- 15, ¿y tu?.

- 14.- respondió tranquilamente.

Me quedé atónita, boquiabierta, con los ojos abiertos como platos.. en resumen, soprendida de pies a cabeza.

- ¿14?- repetí. Él asintió con el mismo sosego de siempre.

Seguimos recorriendo la tienda en silencio.

- ¿Y Mary?.- pregunté luego de unos minutos.

- Fue a buscar unos zapatos de una "oferta imperdible"..- respondió divertido, haciendo una vaga imitación de ella.

Sonreí.

- Pareces mayor..- comentó divertido. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Cómo mayor, Edward?- cuestioné.

- Parece que no tuvieras 15 años, Marie. Hasta ahora, en ningún momento has tenido un comportamiendo adolescente.- explicó.

- Mi abuela siempre decía que nascí con 35 y cada año me vuelvo más madura.- comenté. El rió.

- Tu abuela estaba en lo cierto.- dijo aún riendo.

- Por momentos pareces todo un hombre, y por otros todo un niño..- renegué.

- ¿Notas lo que te digo?, hablas como mi madre..- dijo gracioso.

Caminábamos juntos por la tienda en silencio, mirando distintas cosas que nos interesaban.

- Sabes, ese vinilo de _The Beatles_ es una relíquia.- comentó. Porque será que tengo una vaga idea de a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto.- No me haz dicho que sucedió contigo ahí fuera.- insistió intrigado, parecía un verdadero niño curioso. Y yo estaba en lo correcto. Suspiré.

- Mi mejor amiga siente una especie de amor especial por _The Beatles_,- expliqué.- Simplemente, recordé el día en que me prometí regalarle ese vinilo. Quería tanto que fuese para su cumpleaños..- dije mirádolo por primera vez a los ojos.- Y lamento demasiado que no pueda ser así.- terminé y examiné su mirada. La curiosidad había sido cambiada por cierta empatía hacía mis sentimientos.

No había notado lo preciosos que eran los ojos de Edward. Un profundo verde esmeralda que todavía me miraba fijamente.

Bajé la vista avergonzada. Y sentí mis mejillas arder, hacía mucho tiempo que no me ruborizaba. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, que parecieron una eternindad. Hasta que el pequeño Edward apareció nuevamente.

- ¿Y por qué no?.- preguntó con esa curiosidad tan tierna.

- No tengo el dinero,- respondí.

- ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?.

- 4 de Enero.

- Falta un mes todavía..- dijo. No, Edward, no lo había notado.

- Lo sé Edward,- respondí un poco obvia.- Pero probablemente no consiga el dinero, y si comprara el vinilo, no podría ir a verla.

- Entiendo..- murmuró.

Minutos después Mary llegó con dos bolsas más.

- ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero, Mary, en serio?.- pregunté preocupada, y un poco asustada.

- Luego te explicó,- me guiñó un ojo divertida y sentí como me estremecía. En que andará este demonio, metido en el cuerpo de mi inocente hermana de 12 años.

Caminamos sólo un poco más por el Centro Comercial. Luego de media hora nuestro paseo y día de compras llegó a su fin.

¡Aleluya!  
Mis brazos duelen de cargar tantas cosas. Gracias a Edward que me ayudó mientras estuvo. Luego de que Carlisle, padre de Edward, venga a buscarlo, Jacob pasó por nosotras.

- Vaya, chicas, esto dolerá cuando llegue el resumen de la tarjeta.- comentó. Auch, lo presentía.

- Lo sé,- murmuré preocupada.

- Despreocupate, Mary es así siempre.- dijo.

- ¡Te lo dije!- cantó Mary a mi lado.

Subimos a la camioneta y volvimos a Forks.

- Tengo hambre,- comentó Jacob al entrar a casa.

- Tu _siempre_, tienes hambre.- dijo Mary, haciendo énfasis en la palabra siempre.  
- Yo tambien tengo hambre.- dije.  
- Veré que hay en casa.- dijo Mary y caminó hacia la cocina.

Esa noche Viole me llamó a mi móvil.

- Todavía no me acostumbro aquí..- dije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.- Me haces mucha falta..- puse el teléfono en altavoz.

- _Y tú a mí. Te fuiste ayer, pero, creo que es lo máximo que estuvimos separadas desde hace años.._- murmuró através de la línea.

- ¿Sólo fue ayer?, lo sentí como una semana..

- _Lo sé, lo sentí igual. Es difícil.. ahora que los dos se han ido.._

- Sabe que es temporal, hasta que Charlie regrese..

- _Serán meses, tal vez hasta años, Bella._

- También pueden ser semanas, mi Viole..

- _Sabes que no será así._

- Lo sé, es cierto. Pero dudo que sean años.

- _Es difícil manejar esta situación.._

- Lo sé, Viole. Nadie lo nota, aquí nadie lo sabe.. intento esconderlo, pero no puedo entender por qué lo hizo. Lo extraño demasiado.. Quisiera que me explicara, viendome a los ojos, sus razones, como siempre lo ha hecho, y no. Él escapó como todos siempre lo hacen.

- _Sigo pensando que debió tener sus motivos.._- dijo con voz quebrada.

- No llores, no perderé la esperanza de encontrarle. Violette, yo encontraré la manera, y podremos entenderle.

Podría escuchar como ella sollozaba al teléfono, y no tuve más remedio.. me rendí ante mis lágrimas, en un doloroso silencio.


End file.
